


Baby, let me mess you up

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anons on tumblr made me do this. </p><p>Basically, Harry decides to share Liam for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, let me mess you up

Liam’s not really sure how he let himself get into this situation. He’ll probably wind up blaming it on his lack of self-control… well that and his boyfriend’s conniving ways. Honestly he’d planned for a quiet night with Harry, watching a movie and a little cuddling. Of course, Harry (well and Ed) had a different idea.

Because now, Liam’s blindfolded and Harry’s whispering in his ear, making sure this is really okay with Liam because Harry may be a bit pushy but he won’t do something Liam’s not totally comfortable with. He can feel the heat of Ed’s body to his left and once he promises Harry that he really is okay with this Harry presses a kiss to his lips and snickers quietly.

The heat of the twins’ body leaves his side and he can hear them shuffling around the room before the blindfold is pulled from his eyes. He’s met with two sets of green eyes and equal smirks. They’re both in a tight pair of black boxer briefs that do a shit job at covering how hard they both are and the only thing that tells them apart are Harry’s tattoos and his additional set of nipples.

It’s a bit weird, to be looking at Ed’s body, because it looks just like what Liam remembers Harry’s looked like before he went and got all his ink. And it’s not that Liam doesn’t like Harry’s tattoos because he most definitely does, it just different, in a nice way.

He swallows thickly under the twins’ stare and he can feel the goosebumps exploding across his skin as he waits. Harry fiddles with the blindfold, slipping it in between his fingers, “I was thinking about keeping you blindfolded but decided against it.”

Liam’s grateful for that.

“Ed, why don’t you kiss him?” Harry asks, it’s not a suggestion though.

Ed kisses softer than Harry, more submissive, let’s Liam push into his mouth and his jaw drops open with a soft sigh as their tongues meet. Liam won’t lie and say he didn’t try to put on a bit of show because he did. Because the thought of Harry _watching_ is definitely doing it for him. He pushes harder into Ed, let’s his hand grip harder at the side of his jaw and while the other falls to squeeze at Ed’s arse.

Ed’s hips come off the mattress at that, searching of friction and Liam would grant it to him but he’s suddenly very distracted by the hand ghosting over his cock. Harry’s lips sponge soft kisses along his shoulder and up his neck before he tongues at Liam’s earlobe. “You putting on a show for me?”

Liam’s mumbles affirmation against Ed’s lips, breaking off into a moan as Harry slips his hand underneath Liam’s underwear and gets a hand around his cock.

“I’m going to fuck you while you suck off Ed.” Harry murmurs and Liam’s blood boils with arousal at how much he wants that.

“Come on Ed, get naked.”

Ed whines somewhat as he reluctantly pulls away from Liam’s mouth but the promise of what’s to come is too much to say no to. He shucks his underwear before settling at the head of the bed, cock hard and flushed as it rests against his stomach.

It’s weird for Liam because Ed’s cock is exactly like Harry’s, just from looking he can tell. Of course the whole twin thing makes it seem obvious but it’s bizarre for Liam sometimes, to think that there’s an exact replica of his boyfriend, sans the personality, walking around and now Liam gets to touch him and the thought of it all is really heady.

He bends down quickly, licks a stripe up Ed’s cock just hear him gasp. He jumps a bit at the tap Harry lays across his arse but breaks off into an eager giggle as Harry palms him, squeezing the meat of his arse before pulling his underwear down and out of the way.

Liam occupies himself with Ed’s cock because if he knows Harry – he does – he’s going to turn Liam into a mumbling, shaking mess rather quickly and Liam’s never liked to leave anyone out so he’s going to give Ed his best while he still can.

It isn’t long really, well it doesn’t seem long in Liam’s mind, just a few minutes of Harry squeezing and parting his arse so he can really see before there’s the unexpected pressure of a slick tongue. Liam jolts, gagging slightly on Ed’s cock in surprise before feeling an uncontrollable shiver run down his back. They haven’t done this in a long time and Harry’s only done it Liam once before and wow – Liam’s starting to wonder why they don’t do this more often.

Harry’s tongue is sin on the worst days, but when he wants, he can destroy Liam within minutes. They’ve been together long enough now that they both know each other’s  flags, knows when the other is close and how to get him to the edge in what feels like seconds.

Harry laps wetly, knows that Liam likes the sounds, and licks a long line from his sac all the way to the base of his spine. Liam tries to focus, does his best to keep himself from choking on Ed’s dick and sucking enough so that maybe this is pleasurable.

Keeping a sane mind with Harry’s tongue on his body is hard though.

He’s rocking back against Harry’s tongue as he suckles at the head of Ed’s cock, pumps his shaft with a tight fist and Ed must be enjoying himself, what with the tiny wrecked sounds that slip past his mouth.

When Harry pushes his tongue inside however, Liam looses all focus, his head falls onto Ed’s thigh as he moans and writhers under the sensation. Ed’s fingers come up and stroke through his hair and play with his ears as he lets Liam puff against his skin.

“Liam.” Harry says, thumb pushing into Liam’s hole and Liam tries to form words. “I don’t think you’ve finished Ed off. S’not very nice to leave someone high and dry.”

He tries to regain focus, tongues at Ed’s slit and feels the tiniest bit of precome on his lips as he does. Harry’s thankfully moved on from his tongue to his fingers and that helps Liam’s or rather Ed’s situation. Harry slips a finger inside easily, his tongue wetting Liam enough to move in without much resistance. Liam’s still tight though, always is and there’s no way he’s going to fuck Liam like this but he still likes the way he can pull strangled sounds from Liam with just the right press of his fingertip.

Liam’s bobbing his head now, moving quickly over Ed’s cock and with the way Ed’s tensing and how his hips can’t seem to keep themselves still he knows Ed’s close.

Harry reaches for the bottle of lube he’d set out earlier and slicks up two fingers before delving back into Liam. Liam jolts again, moaning around the dick in his mouth and Harry likes that sound more than he’d thought he would.

He scissors his fingers, stretches Liam some before he’s reaching for the lube again and slicking up his cock. He’s a too turned on to fuss with prepping Liam fully. Harry knows he likes the stretch anyway. He rubs the head of his cock over Liam’s entrance, lets him know what’s coming before slowly sinking inside. His toes curl and his fingers dig into Liam’s hips as he bottoms out.

Liam’s panting against Ed’s thigh again but Ed’s very obviously not hard anymore. It’s another hard pinch of arousal in the gut when Harry realizes that Ed’s come is streaked across Liam’s face, coating his cheeks and dripping onto his lips.

“Fucking hell,” He breathes, throat tightening as he watches Liam’s tongue dart out and lick up some of the fluid.

Ed laughs breathlessly, “Like making your boyfriend dirty.” He whispers and Harry can’t stop himself from slamming into Liam’s body. He’s turned on past an inch of his life, balls drawn up tight and round as they slap against Liam’s on every thrust in.

He tangles his fingers in Liam’s hair, hauling him flush against his chest and pivoting his hips until Liam shakes from it.

“Gonna come on my cock?” He whispers, eyes darting from where Ed’s watching to the way Liam has his eyes squeezed shut. “I know you can. I want you to show Ed you can. Wanna see that you don’t even need a hand on your dick to come. You’re that much of a cock slut for me aren’t you?”

Liam can’t respond now, barely manages an ‘ungh’ but he’s nodding his head. One of his hands comes up to finger into Harry’s curls, pulling tight while the other grasps over Harry’s hand where Harry has it splayed on his hip, clutching for dear life.

Ed’s eyes are big, darting all over their bodies like he can’t decide where to look.

Liam drops his head back against Harry’s neck, turns inward so Harry can feel how hard Liam’s breathing. He’s mumbling now, nonsense mixed in with what sounds likes Harry’s name when his body goes suddenly stock still, moving only because of Harry and when Liam finally comes he sounds like he’s choking, wheezing and whining as his cock pulses and spills out onto the mattress.

Liam falls forward when Harry lets him go, stomach smearing into his own mess before Harry’s twisting his body around so he’s lying on his back. He leans over Liam, bracing himself with one arm as his right fists flies over his cock. He bites his lip, tries to keep quiet but it’s hard with how absolutely wrecked Liam looks. Eyes glazed over, Ed’s come still staining his cheeks and Harry wants to mess him up more.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, crashes over him in waves, spilling hotly onto Liam’s stomach and softening dick. He’s practically shaking as he leans back, takes in the sight of his boyfriend and if ever he’d like to save an image in his brain for the rest of his life it would be this.

Liam’s out already, eyes heavy and breathing starting to even out so Harry gets once last good look at him before reaching for a kleenex and cleaning him up. Ed’s shuffling around, gathering up his clothes and as Harry starts to bury the two of them under the duvet, Ed leans over and kisses him on the forehead. “Night H.” he mumbles, “Was fun.” He adds with a wink before stepping out of the bedroom and Harry smiles as he hears the front door shut quietly.

This was why he’d wanted Ed, Ed’s easy, never complicates things with emotions and Harry knew he’d never make it weird between the three of them afterward.

He nestles down against Liam’s body and Liam curls in toward him as he does. “Hazzy, Hazzy, Hazzy.” Liam mumbles, half asleep and Harry laughs because Liam’s never once called him that consciously.

“Yeah,” He whispers, lips ghosting over Liam’s temple, “Night Liam.”


End file.
